Bittersweet is my Nightmare
by dead-voodoo-doll
Summary: He thought being stuck in an odd world of darkness was scary enough. Until an old number comes back out for revenge in the form of Astral's sweet body. Yaoi! Two-shot Astral/Black Mist rape fic! Rated M for obvious reasons


**Hello! It's Dead again with my second fic :D**

**I'm such a nerd I'm almost 18 years old and I watch saturday morning cartoons every weekend. I have been waiting for SO LONG to see the episode where Astral is taken over by Black Mist and it finally came on this Saturday! I was so excited that I just had to write this little two shot with cute little Astral and the amazing Black Mist. I really love this pairing and sad that there isn't many fics for them. Without any more further ado I hope you enjoy part one of my two shot. Please feel free to review it will make me happy face :D**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me if it did kids wouldn't be able to watch it anymore heehee ;D**

* * *

If you were to ask him where he was at the moment he wouldn't be able to tell you.  
Astral seemed to be lost in a world of utter blackness, with no recollection on how he got here or more importantly... how to get out of here.

There were some things though that he observed that were very strange and he spoke them quietly to himself starting from one since this was a different subject then his normal observation on the humankind.

"Observation number one: It seems that no matter which direction I go or how far I walk I don't seem to be getting anywhere at all... Observation number two: In no matter which I look there seems to be no sign of light, exit, or anything living here... Observation number three: I can not seem to float in this strange place..."

It was strange having to walk around on his own two feet. He couldn't ever recall doing it once in his memory and his old broken one. From what he knew and remember he had always been floating, whether it be in a regained memory or just by Yuma's side everyday. He had sat down before or even kneeled but he had never walked or just stood around on the ground. This made this world even more curious, special, and a bit unnerving then it already was. He had already tried calling out to Yuma, but it seemed the young male was not here with him. Astral began to think of his options. Walking aimlessly like this seemed to be pointless and futile but if he just stood here there would be no hope in finding a way out. He could continue calling out to Yuma or anybody that may possibly be here but that would be foolish to since he had already tried that a few times already. He began to wonder if he was perhaps dreaming. Yet he never slept, his body did not require it to survive so he simply never did it.

He knew what he must do. He needed to recall what exactly happened before he arrived here. Astral slowly closed his eyes lowered his head wracking his memory trying to think back, to picture and replay the buried memories in the archive that was his brain.

_The clock that was on the floor in Yuma's room read 3:45 am. Of course Yuma was alseep at this time, Astral had observed on his first day here that most humans went to sleep to replenish their energy when the sun disappeared from the sky. When it got to this time Astral found himself alone, and sitting/floating in the air above Yuma's hammock doing nothing but stare at nothing in particular soon became rather boring. He didn't mind the silence much, it was the fact that nothing was going on around him that made him feel a strange tug in his chest. When he had asked Yuma about this the other male just shrugged and said that he didn't know and maybe he was just lonely or something. When he asked Yuma what this quoted 'Lonely' feeling was the other male became very frustrated and explained it very poorly and every time Astral voiced that he didn't understand Yuma would just throw his hands in the air and give it. So needless to say he was still a bit clueless to the feeling still and why and when people felt that way and why he would feel that way when he was alone at night._

_The tugging in his chest soon became unbearable to the spirit like male so that night he float down to the floor and sat rested in front of the small tv which, like a majority of things, was also on the floor. Astral reached over and hit the circular button labeled 'power' and the small box like object cut on with a brilliant flash of light. A picture appeared on the part called a 'screen' and a voice that sounded to be female spoke excitedly about the picture of the curious object on the screen. Astral made sure the tv stayed on a low volume as to not wake the sleeping male in the hammock but he could still hear what the voice was saying just fine. The owner of the voice, a lady like he had guessed, was now walking in what seemed to be a park holding the square object again smiling and from the way she spoke what she was holding was very important, a neccesity. Astral soon learned that what she was holding was something called Tampax and that these said Tampax were comfortable, easy fit, bended with your movement, and were a must have for when you got something called a 'period'. Now Astral didn't know what a period was but he knew that this product was important and he knew Yuma did not have it so he had to be sure to tell the young duelist that he needed to get some so he to could have a 'comfortable period'._

_Astral had watched the tv for awhile taken in ever commercial that was thrown at him remembering all the items that were pitched. They all just sounded so important and the people on the tv said they needed them so it had to be true. He watched his favorite show on tv called The Sparrow (which Yuma had lectured him about telling him that what he saw was just all something called 'acting' and the boy know as Nelson Andrews was not a superhero and his mother was not the Galaxy Queen and they were not from another world) for awhile untill it went off. Then he watched some of the shows that came on after that, but then more disturbing stuff began to come on so Astral quickly lost his intrest. He shut off the tv and then looked around the room once more. He spotted Yuma's case which he held the number card in. Astral floated up gently unlocking it and gingerly pulled out the small stack that was inside. On top of course was number 39 Utopia, the number 17 Leviathan Dragon, and so on. He slowly and went through the stack remembering the memory each had brought back to him and the memory of the duels they went through to retrieve these numbers. Some made him smile lightly while others... made him cringe. One card in particular more so then the others. Number 96 Black Mist. Astral froze when he reached this card, his hand shaking and then slowly his whole body joined in as he recalled the memory of the black sludge oozing into his body and the dark spirit taking control of his body forcing him out to the deep realm of his subconcious. Though thankfully Yuma and his friend Bronk were able to defeat his crazed form before Astral was completely absorbed._

Astral's beautiful gold and white eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly as memories came flooding back to him. He remembered how he got here! When he had been remembering the duel when the card took over his body, number 96 had began glowing! He remembered dropping the card to the floor in alarm and not long after that black tendrils had shot out and siezed him by his throat, wrists, and ankles and had pulled him in with little effort at all. He remembered calling Yuma for help but was promptly gagged and then everything went black. Next thing he knew he had found himself here.

"So have you remembered my dear little Astral?" A voice spoke, resonated in the darkness.

Heat flooded through his body caused by the newer feelings he had learn not to long ago due to Kite, called 'fear and terror'. The voice was so much like he own but he could recognize the evil warped tone in it. He stummbled back in fear as black ooze bubbled up stretching, crawling, growing in front of him coming closer and closer. It started rising upward twisting and stretching eractically in strange shapes untill and hand was formed out of part of it and it reached out and touched Astral's lips, pushing them slightly as it then moved and brushed across his cheek. A shiver of horror jetted up the blue toned spirit's spine at the cold touch and then at the sight of the ooze as it formed a something he never wanted to see. The gold eye of the pitch black look alike was wide and crazed matching well with the large devilshly dark, evil smirk that stretched across his lips. It was was number 96 but instead of the appearence he had on the card it took the appearence of when he took over Astral. I guess one could call this Black Mist his evil twin.

Black Mist's blue, slightly pointed tongued slithered out and ran along his lips in a predatory way as he eyed his prey with hungry, sinister eyes. His body shook in excitement he could hardly contain himself as he moved his other hand to the opposite cheek so that he was now holding the terrified male's face. It was such a beautiful sight! The wide gold and white eyes with slightly trembling irises, the stiffened shaking body with a rather lovely figure and completely nude and untouched a definate innocent virgin, the scent of fear, the smooth skin under his fingers so rippable. He made it so he was craning the other male's neck making him look up at him and then pulled him closer so there was almost no distance between their faces. He snickered darkly at the whimper the other made and leaned down to whisper hotly in the other's ear.

"From the look in your eyes... and the delicious way your body is acting... I would say you have." Black Mist snuck that blue tongue of his out again and trailed it along the skin of the earlobe chuckling darkly at the small gasp he recieved in response.

Oh yes revenge was going to taste so sweet.


End file.
